I Love U
by BakaFujo
Summary: Kagami tiba-tiba dipeluk seorang maho yang tiba-tiba keluar dari gang kecil daisemping toko. nah lho! gimana tuh? abaikan saja judulnya, sumpah kaga ada nyambungnya. author baru, maklum. warning: Shonen-ai, possible typo, AoKaga, ngga EYD.


Cerita ini bermula ketika gue dipeluk seseorang yang nggak gue kenal.

Oke, saat itu gue sedang berjalan-jalan di petokoan, melihat-lihat pajangan sepatu basket terbaru. Tiba-tiba dari gang kecil sebelah terdengar bunyi gerasak. Gue menoleh. Baru saja gue mau memeriksa gang itu, seorang laki-laki dengan kulit tan dan rambut navy blue udah keburu keluar dan meluk gue.

Anjrit!

Demi apa, gue normal ya Tuhaaannn! Ini dia ngapain pake acara meluk-meluk gue segala!? Erat pula pelukannya! Anjir anjir anjirrrr lepasinnn! Gue malu diliatin orang tauuuuu!

Seorang gerombolan orang tiba-tiba keluar dari gangan tempat si cowok maho─panggilan sementara karena gue gak tau nama nih orang─keluar tadi. Penampilan mereka nyeremin uy! Badannya keker bak pesumo(?)

Bentaran deh, pesumo mah gendut, bukan keker…

Yaudah lupain aja. Pokoknya masalah utamanya tuh si cowok maho iniiiii! Dia masih gak mau ngelepas pelukan─oh! Dia melepaskannya!

"Maaf," Katanya sambil menutup kepalanya dengan hoodie jaket cokelat kusamnya. Matanya yang biru sapphire menatap lurus dan waspada para gerombolan pesumo yang baru aja lewat.

"Apaan sih lo! Lo siapa!? Tiba-tiba muncul kagak diundang gitu terus tau-tau udah meluk gue!? Lo pikir jelangkung!?" Gue naik darah. Cowok didepan gue cuma senyum. Senyum merendahkan sekaligus charming. Serius, kalo gue cewek, gue bakalan minta kejadian peluk-peluk tadi diulang!

EH APAAN SIH, TAIGA!? LO NORMAALLLLLLLL

"Maafin gue. Tadi udah mepet banget. Sebagai tanda permohonan maaf, mau gue teraktir okonomiyaki?" Si cowok maho nawarin gue.  
"Okonomiyaki?" Gue natap ragu si cowok. Ah ntar kalo gue iyain gak taunya dia beneran maho terus mau ngapa-ngapain gue lagi. "Boleh deh,"

ITU NGAPAIN GUE SETUJU!?

"Oke. Ayo," Si cowok maho jalan duluan. Gue manyun dan mau gak mau nyusul nih orang. "Gue Aomine Daiki. Lo?"

Ohh.. jadi nama si cowok maho ini Aomine Daiki… bagus juga… cocok buat rambutnya….

"Kagami. Kagami Taiga." Gue senyum. Aomine menatap sekilas dan tertawa kecil.  
"Taiga? Coba kasih gue sebuah geraman."

ANJIR! DIPIKIR GUE MACAN BENERAN!?

"Rwar!" Gue menggeram.

ITU YA NGAPAIN JUGA GUE LAKUIN!? TAIGAAAAA ADA APA DENGAN DIRIMUUU!?

Aomine tertawa lepas. Sumpah ganteng abis pas dia lagi ketawa gitu.

EH APAAN SIH AUTHOR! GUE NORMAL, FOR GOD SAKE! GUE NORMAALL! STRAIGHTT!

"Oh, kita udah nyampe. Ayo duduk, biar gue pesenin," Dia jalan ke counter buat mesen, sedangkan gue duduk ditempat yang tadi ditunjukinnya.

Ciailah counter. Wong cuma warung kecil gini aja dikata counter… (A/N: suka-suka sih!) bilang aja lo gak tau sebutannya, Baka no Author... gue jaws-drop.

"Ini," Seseorang nempelin cola ke pipi gue. Reflex gue noleh dan menatap Aomine yang sedang tersenyum sambil membawa dua satu kantong berisi 2 kotak okonomiyaki dan satu cola.

"Thanks," Gue senyum terus ngambil cola yang disodorin dia. Ahh… lumayan, cola gratis ahahahahaha  
"Sama-sama. Lo mau makan disini atau diluar aja?" Dia nawarin. Gue mikir bentar kemudian jawab,  
"Diluar aja. Lo bisa main basket gak? One on one yuk!" Seru gue semangat. Aomine menatap gue dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti ditambah senyuman misterius yang bikin gue ngefl─ehem, maksud gue, ngebikin gue merinding.  
"Boleh. Jangan nangis ya kalo kalah," Ejeknya dengan senyum merendahkan.  
"Itu kata-kata gue, beruang!" Gue menjulurkan lidah kemudian lari menuju court, disusul Aomine.

XXX

Anjirt demi apa si Aomine main basketnya jago banget…

Gue belom pernah liat gaya basket yang kaya' gitu! Well, mirip gaya baseket gue sih, tapi dia lebih brutal! Pasti dia seering ikut street basket deh! Berani jamin!

"Gue bilang apa, jangan nangis kalo kalah," Ejeknya lagi sambil meminum colanya.  
"Kampret lo!" Gue ngelempar kotak okonomiyaki yang baru aja abis. Dia tertawa lepas.

"Oh iya, Kagami," Panggilnya.

Weh, ternyata dia punya sopan santun juga. Gue pikir dia bakal manggil gue Taiga…

"Gue boleh nginep gak dirumah lo? Hari ini aja…" Katanya dengan nada manja.

Demi titan yang lagi ngamuk, gue mules dengernya.

"Hmm… boleh sih. Kebetulan gue juga tinggal sendirian." Gue setuju-setuju aja. Selama ini gue selalu nyari temen buat tinggal satu apartemen. Tadinya gue pengen ngajak Kuroko, temen satu klub basket sekolah gue, tapi kaga jadi. Masalahnya, gue kalo satu atap sama dia, bawaannya merinding mulu. Kuroko mirip setan, soalnya. Misalnya gue lagi nonton tv sendirian, pas noleh ternyata ada dia disamping gue. Kan serem…

Entaran dah, gue ngapain jadi curhat?

Sabodo lah. Pokoknya, gue beruntung hari ini, ketemu sama Aomine─kalo lo semua ngeleupain insiden peluk-peluk itu sih…

XXX

Udah dua bulan gue sama Aomine satu atap dan gue sekarang sedang mempertanyakan orientasi seksual gue sendiri.

Apakah gue masih normal?

Masalahnya nih ya, tiap gue nyetuh tangan atau kulit Aomine, jantung gue berdebar-debar gak karuan gitu. Apalagi pas Aomine ngemuji masakan gue. Mau melayang rasanya, tau ga!? Terus kalo dia mau ganti baju, entah kenapa gue merasa darah gue naik kekepala, pas ngeliat lekuk tubuhnya itu…

DEMI APA MASA' GUE FALLIN LOVE SAMA AOMINE SIHHH!? AAAAAAAAAA TIDAAAAKKKKKK!

Gue baru aja mau nanya gimana perasan dia ke gue, eh tiba-tiba dia tersentak dan narik tangan gue buat lari.

Ini bocah apa-apaan sih!?

"Aomine! Kita mau ngapain!?" Gue berteriak, mencoba buat ngelepasin cengkraman Aomine ditangan gue. Tapi karena kita lagi lari, tenaga gue gak maksimal.  
"Lo gak usah banyak Tanya! Pokoknya lari aja!" Dia balas berteriak. Nadanya panik. Ada apaan sih sebenernya?

Ngiung ngiung ngiung

Suara mobil patroil?

Drap drap drap

Suara langkah kaki? Sepertinya dekat sekali.

"Bagi yang bernama Aomine Daiki, cowok yang berambut navy blue, harap berhenti, atau tidak saya tembak!"

EH APAAN NIH!?

Gue noleh kebelakang. Itu ada densus 88 astaga! Dan mereka ngapain nyariin Aomine!? Aomine bukan mafia kan!? Tampang-tampang dia emang pereman halte, tapi gue tau persis kalo sebenernya dia tuh baik!

"Aomine! Ada ap─ah!" Gue kesandung terus jatoh. Bangke! Disaat-saat genting begini gue ngapain mesti jatoh sih!? Aomine yang tadinya hendak berlari mau ngebantu gue berdiri, sebelum dua orang dari densus 88 itu nahan pundak gue.

"Diam ditempat atau saya akan menembak kepala laki-laki ini!" Perintahnya. Gue ngelirik orang ini. Mukanya familiar…

Oh! Dia satu orang dari gerombolan pesumo tempo hari itu!

Aomine terlihat ragu-ragu. Gue tau─dengan sendirinya─kalo dia tuh pengen gue nggak kenapa-kenapa, tapi disatu sisi, dia juga pengen lari dari kepungan ini.

BRUK!

Tiba-tiba muncul satu petugas dari belakang, memukul tengkuknya hingga dia jatuh tersungkur.

"AOMINE!" Gue menjerit panik. "AOMINE! AOMINE!" Gue berontak, tapi cengkraman petugas sumo ini semakin erat.

"K-Kaga-Kagami…" Dia berkata lirih. Lepasin! LEPASIN GUE!

"AO! AOMINE! AOMINEE!" Gue berteriak. Tanpa sadar, pipi gue basah. Gue nangis.

"Kaga… mi…" Jari Aomine yang tadinya bergerak-gerak, seakan mencoba untuk meraih gue, terkulai lemas.

"AOMINEEE!"

XXX

Gue ngelempar batu sambil natap kosong lapangan basket.

Gue kangen Aomine…

Seminggu setelah hari itu, akhirnya gue tau kalo Aomine itu adalah anak dari mantan mafia.

Perasaan gue ancur banget pas tau, sumpah. Rasanya kaya' ditikam pake piso.

Gue sebenernya diharapin buat dateng ke pengadilannya, tapi gue ngga dateng. Perasaan gue campur aduk. Benci, sedih, marah, kesal, tidak terima, semuanya melebur menjadi satu-kesatuan.

Tapi sekarang gue nyesel…

Kalo aja waktu itu gue pergi, mungkin gue bisa ngeliat wajah Aomine untuk yang terakhir kalinya…

Uhhh! Aomine Daiki! Lo ngapain sih muncul dihadapan gue, ngerebut hati gue, tapi ujung-ujungnya kisah kita bakalan kaya' gini? Sakit tau Aomine! Sakit rasanya!

Pengelihatan gue tiba-tiba jadi burem. Gue tau gue bakalan nangis, dan akhirnya, gue ngelipet kaki gue dan menangis dalam diam, menyumpah-nyumpahi Aomine, dan juga Tuhan, yang ngebuat hidup gue semakin rumit.

DUK!

Suara bola membentur ring terdengar. Gue ngangkat kepala pelan-pelan. Disitu ada seorang cowok berbadan tinggi dan mengenakan jaket berhoodie cokelat lusuh. Dia melakukan three point.

Entah kenapa rasanya familiar.

Orang itu menoleh sambil tersenyum, dan gue membelak.

Itu… Aomine…

Aomine Daiki, cinta pertama gue…

"A-Ao.." Gue speechless, gak bisa ngomong apa-apa. Gue terlalu kaget.  
"Hai, Kagami. Hasashiburi," Katanya sambil senyum lembut.

Mata gue kembali berair. Gue nangis─lagi.

"Lo… kenapa… kenapa bisa?" Gue gelagapan. Dia tertawa sambil mengacak surai merah gue.  
"Gue ditetapkan tidak bersalah. Gue dari kemaren nyariin lo. Gak taunya lo disini, lagi ngeringuk dipojokan, persis kayak anak bocah kehilangan mobil mainan kesayangannya," Dia ngejek gue. Ejekan menyebalkan, tapi justru ngebuat gue semakinyakin kalo cowok didepan gue adalah Aomine.

"Gue… gue kangen lo…" Sumpeh demi apapun, gue gak bakalan bisa tenang kalo belom ngomong gitu ke Aomine. Gue pikir dia bakalan ketawa terus nyindir gue lagi, tapi tidak, dia tersenyum. Senyum lembut yang amat sangat gue rinduin itu.  
"Gue juga," Balesnya seraya ngemeluk gue. Kali ini, gue bales ngemeluk dia, dan nangis didada dia.

hh… gue rasa, Tuhan nggak jahat-jahat amat ngenalin gue sama orang kayak Aomine. Arigatou ne, Kami-Sama…

-FIN-

Ini gue bikin cerita apa astagayyyyy! Udah mana endingnya ngecilff hanger banget lagiiii! *gelundungan*

Masabodo lah, gue gak perduli…. /ditabok/

Ini terinspirasi pas gue nonton video clipnya Wherever You Plays That Song. Sumpah gila itu romantis banget video clipnya aaaaa!

Terus tiba-tiba gue ngebayangin, gimana kalo pemerannya diganti jadi Aomine sama Kagami? Dan jadilah ff nista ini~ *sfx: jreng jrengg* yaudahlah, pokoknya satu kata aja, RnR! Arigachu~


End file.
